merchantfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quests are in-game "commissioned tasks" given to the player for the reward of variable amounts of and each. Quests are given by Trade Guilds, Shipwrights, and Houses. Each Quest "giver" will only offer one Quest at a time. However, the player can take up to 3 Quests from different locations, even the same "type" of giver. Quest sources Trade Guild Trade Guild offers two quests as "Take Guild Task": * "Letter Delivery" - turn the quest in at a Trade Guild on another island to receive variable amount of and . These quests only appear before Apprentice reputation. The amount of Gold varies based on distance to the the target, and can be around 150–550. * "Deliver Resources to ___" - have enough Items and turn the quest in at the same Trade Guild or a Trade Guild on another island to receive variable amount of and . These quests only appear starting with the Apprentice reputation. These quests require 1 or 2 types of Items of variable amounts. Earlier delivery Quests need simple items like , while later quests require more advanced Items, like . They award a number of s based on reputation. Completing Trade Guild quests increases global reputation with Trade Guilds through levels: * Newcomer: Quests award and * "Apprentice" (3 quests to achieve): Quests award and * "Journeyman" (5 quests to achieve): Quests award and s * "Master" (~15 quests to achieve): Quests award and s The game will remember only the last unaccepted Quest offered by the Trade Guild and visiting the same Guild will offer the same Quest, even if the player visits other locations or advances Time. However, visiting a different Trade Guild will offer a different variation. So the player can "refresh" the offered Quest by visiting a different Trade Guild. Shipwright Shipwright offers "Resource Delivery Order": * "Deliver Resources to ___" - have enough Items and turn the quest in at the Shipwright *# Deliver and receive , and 1/2 progress towards global "Shipwright's customer" reputation *# Same as first quest and completes reputation, providing 15% Airship global purchase discount *# Deliver and receive , and 1/2 progress towards global "Shipwright's friend" reputation *# Same as third quest and completes reputation, providing 30% Airship global purchase discount Note that quests can be taken from multiple Shipwrights at the same time. The quest will be at the current "level" of reputation. Completing the quest will advance reputation even if the quest is of a "lower" level. No further quests can be taken after the "friend" reputation has been achieved, unless the player has active quests from other Shipwrights (although completing them will not add any more reputation). House House offers "Take Tourist On Board": * "Tourism: ___" - fly to , , or Statue of Griette ** "Visit the ___" - use the "Take a look at ___" option for the Building ** "Return the tourist to ___" - fly back and turn the quest in at the House to receive a variable amount of and Main Quest The Main Quest is chosen by the player as the Game Mode at the start of the world. Completing the Quest wins the game, although the player can resume the world. This doesn't count toward active Quest limit and does not appear in the Questbook. Achievement Completing any Quest (excluding the Main Quest) for the first time awards the achievement: Category:Game mechanics